Birthday Girl
by Zabieth
Summary: A one shot of Sonic x Amy thanks for reading


**Birthday Girl**

Sonic

"Hey Sonic, where's Knuckles?" I couldn't help but wonder why Amy was asking for him but nevertheless I answered.

"I don't know probably by the lake in the woods." I shrugged and she had a look in her eye that would out shine even the brightest of stars. I had to admit for a 12 year old she was pretty cute, even if she was three years younger than me. Gotta go fast!

Amy

"I don't know probably by the lake in the woods." And he shrugged, but boy did I love it. I skipped off happily and usually I wouldn't want to leave Sonic but I had to. I had some serious business with Knuckles and it couldn't wait.

"Hey Knuckles!" I waved franticly until my hands hurt, and then I just resorted to throwing a hammer at his head. "Knuckles," I ran over and he just turned to face me. "Idiot," I slapped him, "Don't ignore me when I shout for you."

"Go away idiot," he growled at me and I could have slapped him for that. "Hey we have to prepare for next week so you can't slack off." I hit him on the back of the head with my hammer and spent the next half hour planning the special surprise for Sonic.

Knuckles

That stupid fan girl was making me plan for hours when she promised it would only last '30 minutes'. Liar, it took about 2-3 hours and that was just the food (even though I told her thousands of times that chilli dogs were just fine) and guests (and we could only invite about 5 people anyway). All the way through I kept on hearing 'Sonic this' and 'Sonic that' and every time we moved onto a new thing to plan she would squeal and say 'Sonic will absolutely love this' upon which I replied 'I don't care' which got me hit with a hammer; by the end of the whole 'planning' for the special event. Honestly you wouldn't be able to guess that she was a sonic fan girl in a million years.

Tails

When Amy came back from the woods she called me and Chris over. "Tomorrow would be Sonic's birthday in our world so I thought I'd throw a party for him." She giggled and pulled out a large piece of blue paper and showed us the plan. "He'll love it but don't tell him okay. Tails you build this robot," she pointed to a quite obscure picture of a Dr Eggman Piñata, "and Chris you will buy all these." She pointed to, what looked like, over 50 chilli dogs and streamers with a banner saying 'wish it were you're birthday in our world' banner. I felt kind of sad when seeing the banner but decided to play along.

Sonic

I woke up with a banging headache. I then proceeded to look up and see that a hammer mark had appeared on my head and that a certain pink hedgehogs back was just seen escaping my room. I looked down and saw arrows that said 'follow me' on them. I followed them down all the way to Chris's back garden and saw everyone yelling 'surprise' at me. I looked up and saw a banner with the words 'happy birthday from our world' and next to it a paper Dr Eggman and a stick to it. I looked around and smiled how nice.

"Who did all this?" I asked curious as ever.

"Well I made the Eggman Piñata…." Tails stepped forward.

"I got the food…" Chris took his step.

"I got roped into planning it…" Knuckles trudged forward.

"And Amy planned it down to the last detail." Chris, Tails and Knuckles (but his sounded like a grumble) said together.

"How sweet where is Amy?" looked around and just my eyes and taste buds away from the Chilli dogs long enough to ask. Everyone but Knuckles shrugged.

"She said that when you're done to meet her at the lake by the woods but only at sunset." I signed and smiled to then dig into my Chilli dogs and laugh about with my friends.

Amy

I sat waited by the lake as a shadowy figure came up behind me. "GOTTA GO FAST!" I heard bellowed down my ear.

"Sonic! Idiot!" I jumped up and turned around to see him holding a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you." He smiled and sat down patted the ground next to him. I sat beside him and signed.

"I miss our old world." I yawned and lay my head on his shoulder. "I did this to try and forget but I guess it just made it worse." I felt the tears come on but sniffed.

"I know. Me too." He whispered to me and wrapped his arm around me and we watched the sunset.

"Happy Birthday, Sonic."


End file.
